


Wanting To Be Caught

by Kai10



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Shinichi Is A Bit Of A Fanboy In Here, Soul Bond, Vampires, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai10/pseuds/Kai10
Summary: "Are you into this sort of thing, Shin-chan? Being pinned against a tree?"
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	Wanting To Be Caught

Deep within the forest, a lone doe has its head hunched over the grass beneath. It munches on the green vegetation, pulling the roots out with its teeth from where it was buried in the soil. The doe was taking its time chewing the leaves, but both of its ears were alert, listening for any predators nearby.

The doe was paying attention to its surroundings, it was more than ready to bolt when it heard a suspicious sound, so imagine its surprise when hands enveloped its body from behind.

It screeches under the assailant’s hold, kicking and flailing its hooves towards every direction, but the hands stayed firmly around its body, not loosening their strong grip. “Hey, it’s okay,” it heard it say, the sound was foreign to the doe, “shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m sorry.” One of the hands was running circles on its abdomen.

Eventually, the doe settled down, its energy drained from all the movement. The hand on its belly hadn’t stopped rubbing. “Okay, good girl, it won’t take long, okay? Now be still一”

It let out a pained sound when it felt a prickling pain on its neck, it flailed once again only to be stopped by a hand. Not being able to do anything, the doe stood, waiting for its inevitable death. But the pain was gone as soon as it came, and the hands that were once holding it in place began to caress its body. It finds it rather soothing.

The vampire smiled at the doe looking up at him, curious and wary. “Thank you,” he said to the doe knowing it wouldn’t understand him anyway. The vampire crouched down to reach his bag and bring out a few kale leaves, he offered one to the doe and, without hesitation, it took upon his offer.

“Eat a lot, you’ll need it to replenish your blood.”

The vampire sat down beside the animal, watching it eat, and when it’s finished eating a leaf he would offer another one. He planned to keep this up until the doe was very much full.

They fell into a comfortable, peaceful silence. The warm chilly, autumn breeze winds through the reddish yellow trees, causing it to rustle. It weaves through his hair, tickling his skin. The only sound heard in this quiet forest was the sound of the deer crunching the kale right next to him. The sun was high above in the sky with clouds coursing through. It was a pleasant afternoon.

Until it hit him, a delectable smell came in front of him一 an intoxicating sweet aroma brought by the wind to his nostrils. An addicting, _familiar 一_

He abruptly stood, scaring the doe, but it was already too late. A rope一 that seemed to have a mind of its own一 shot up from the bushes, going past the stunned vampire and encircling a tree behind him and then to his waist, pulling him to the tree, trapping him. He groaned from the impact, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he saw the deer running away into the deeper forest.

“Well, well, well.” A mocking voice called out, bringing his attention back to his assaulter. “Look what I’ve just caught.” A man appeared behind the trees, and he sucked his breath. The man had a wide grin on his face, with a sharp jaw and angular cheekbones. He has a disheveled, muddled hair and eyes that seemed to glow violet. He’s wearing a long black coat, a white shirt, and black long pants.

And he is as handsome as always.

“Kuroba…” he growled at the man, trying hard not to stare at his figure or the smell the hunter is emitting. Curse his body for not listening to him.

“Good afternoon, Shinichi,” the man drawled, approaching. “How are you doing today? Got a little stuck deary?” The man stopped right in front of him and Shinichi swore his heart jumped out of his ribcage because _he was so close, his smell一!_

“Oh I had a nice afternoon date with a deer alright, until a pesky hunter came along and ruined it,” he snarled, pressing himself back onto the tree behind him, attempting to add a little more distance in their already tiny space. It wasn’t working.

“Aww, you wound me,” the hunter said in a saddened tone with a pout, placing his hand beside Shinichi’s head and _leaned_. “Well, because of that, I’ve caught a vampire in the act,” he teased, grinning, his voice low and rough and Shinichi caught his breath in his throat so hard he needed to cough. He didn’t though.

Has this bastard ever learned of personal space? His smell is already making him hard to _breathe_ , he could feel his blood rushing north, and his heart hammering in his chest is certainly not helping一

He felt a hand on his chest, and he flinched. _Hard._

“Oh wow, your heart is really beating real hard right here,” the hunter grinned, chuckling, his thumb rubbing his skin and Shinichi internally _whimpered_. “Oh, it’s beating faster.”

Shinichi would like to very much kill himself.

“Are you into this sort of thing, Shin-chan? Being pinned against a tree?”

“No!” He said all too quickly, he could feel his face flaring, and the bastard still had the audacity to _laugh_. Shinichi would’ve kicked him in the groin if his legs weren’t being tied up, now how could he convince his body that it didn’t enjoy being constrained by him.

“You’re blushing Shin-chan,” the bastard pointed out, smirking, he is definitely making fun out of Shinichi’s suffering. Shinichi was also at his limit, the smell is so delicious, so close, it’s irresistible that it’s _painful_ . He turned his head away only for his chin to be caught by dexterous fingers, and all of a sudden the smell had _doubled_.

“Hungry?” The hunter leered.

“N-no一”

He yelped as a hand shoved his head right into the hunter’s junction between the neck and shoulder, his mouth involuntary watered from the smell, he could feel the blood pumping against the skin. It was too much to _take一_ “It’s okay,” the hunter said, combing his hair. “Drink.”

And he did, he pierced his fangs inside and moaned at the blood rushing through his throat, quenching his thirst. It’s been so long since he had human blood, it tastes so much better than an animal’s and much more fulfilling. He felt lightheaded.

He let out a surprise muffled gasp at the unexpected sharp pain on his neck, as if two needles were puncturing his flesh. He heard a guttural noise beside him. Is he– he’s also一?

Heat pooled at the area where the hunter had bitten him, then it spread across his body, setting fire in his veins. That’s when it clicked, they were making a _bond_.

They both let go of each other at the same time, panting, even though it was only a few minutes, it felt like hours. Shinichi looked up at the hunter一 _vampire_ and asked, “you’re a vampire?”

He was met with a toothy grin, his eyes glowing. “Always has been.”

The rope loosened and the hunter swiftly caught him as he had no strength in his legs. “What? How? Aren't you a hunter?”

“There are more vampires that are working as vampire hunters than you realized, you remembered Hakuba?”

“Yeah一 wait, he’s a vampire?”

“Yep.”

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“That guy _hates_ vampires, he nearly chopped my arm off!”

“And I still haven’t forgiven him for that一 and to answer that question, a vampire bit him and forced him to turn into a vampire and that’s how he hates vampires.”

“How do you guys eat though? I thought the point of being hunters is to prevent vampires from drinking people’s blood.”

“Blood donations, almost half of us became a hunter so they can get free blood.”

He stared at the hunter, he seemed serious. He sighed.

“Kuroba一”

“Are you really going to stick with last names? We’re bonded, Shin-chan, we’re practically _married_.”

He blushed, his hand instinctively covering his neck where his mark should be. “Kaito,” he finally said, and Kaito seemed satisfied with that, he pursed his lips, “I-isn’t this a taboo? You made a bond with me without my consent一”

“And if that were the case, I would’ve been choked a long time ago.”

Oh, right.

“So, Shin-chan, our feelings are mutual and you are forever stuck with me and there's nothing you can do about it,” he declared, intertwining their hands.

Shinichi sighed in exasperation, “what did I just got myself into?”


End file.
